dragons_and_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental essence
Elemental essence, sometimes refereed to as primal mana, is an ability in some dragons that allows them to wield elemental magic. It is a form of magic exclusive to dragons. Effects Elemental essence has no visible effect on the dragon under normal circumstances, but when casting a spell, unseen marks along the dragon's flesh and scales will show themselves on or just over the dragon's body. The color and shape of theese markings will often reflect the personality of the respective dragon. Aggressive, warlike dragons tend to have red markings that appear like old scars and war paint, while an artist might have purple paisley patterns along their scales. An apathetic dragon might have a grey glow that is constant or follows a strict, consistent pattern. The spells vary based on the element of the essence. Ice magic often allows for change within the rules. Void magigc can conceal the presence of others, and fire magic has great strength, but is often weaponized far more than other forms. History The first recorded sighting of elemental essence was almost two thousand years ago with the development of writing. Several ancient scrolls describe dragons who wielded an elemental essence, but they were feared by most of dragon kind. Dragons who could hold fire in their talons and create thunderstorms have been written about in many stories. Throughout the history of draconian civilization has become more accepting of elemental essence. Some, seeing its use as a tool or weapon, kept dragons with an elemental essence nearby or in their court, using their power to conquer neighbors or build their empires. Elemental essence versus other magic Unlike most magic, which can be learned, Elemental essence is a very strong primal magic that can only be practiced if the dragon has the elemental essence in them. If they are not born with it, they cannot use it. There have been many occasions, albeit they are rare, where a dragon has the essence of multiple elements, resulting in the dragon being able to use both elements. Harnessing both learned magic and an elemental essence can yield very powerful dragons capable of terraforming continents and leveling cities with the snap of their talons. limitations Elemental essence, like any kind of magic, has an upper and lower threshold of power. This often relates to how much elemental essence is within a dragon. Dragons with s,aller amounts of an essence may merely act superhuman with perfect senses, reflexes, and heightened strengths or a lack of common weaknesses. forms of elemental magic Fire magic Fire magic allows a bearer to heat objects at will or create fire without needing to breathe fire. They are impossible to burn or incinerate. Stronger essences will often cause the sorcerer to be permanently on fire their entire lives. Water magic Water essence is very powerful, if not unstoppable by certain opponents. Water magic will often be seen when a dragon can manipulate water and force it to retain its shape. They also can breathe underwater and can move very large masses of water or water-like fluid easily, causing tidal waves, flash floods, and dubstep rainstorms earth magic earth magic is the rarest primal essence in existence. It is rare enough and difficult to find. It's only presence is often seen when life is given to animate statues, stone and crystal creatures, and floating islands. their creator typically has an elongated lifespan from said magic. Wind magic Wind magic increases the speed, agility and reflexes of a dragon and allows them to hear the voices of the wind. They can also creat wind of their own, but not a powerfully as storm magic Void magic Void magic is mysterious, yet visible. Void essence is often used by illusionists who use the essence to conceal what exists and reveal the imaginary. ice magic Ice magic is the most apathetic of all. Its influence is in restraint. As one of the few essences that can hold back an opposing force, an ice essence allows dragons with it to drop the ambient temperature, freesze objects, congeal opponents in ice, and stop fires. Shadow magic Shadow magic is understanding. It can create hyper intelligence within dragons and sap knowledge from others. light magic With light magic comes truth. The light essence in incorruptible and dragons with it lose the essence if they become evil. It is common, but lost by its we idlers often. Death magic Death magic is not killing, but reasoning. Death magic grants knowledge of death as well as dominion over death, making its weilder immortal unless they kill themselves. Life magic The abilities of life magic include acelerating the growth of a living thing, eternal youth, and the ability to restore life to a dragon on the verge of death. Storm magic Thunder, lightning, cyclones, typhoons, theese are all products of a storm essence. Storm macic can often draw on the essences of nearby dragons to create powerful events that create devastating phenomena. sand magic Sand magic, or magic of the dusts, often is the hardest to controll and leaves Nancy of its weilders as unhenged horrors. Sand magic allows for time travel and for its weird era to leech the life force of another individual, healing and restoring the caster. Blood-Rage While many consider Blood-rage to not be a form of magic, it is directly caused by a twisted or damaged elemental essence. When released, the dragon is stripped of all reason, rendering them more a wild animal, albeit with strange glowing markings all over them, which has been sapped of any memory or emotion. Dragons with a blood-rage are violent, bloody, unpredictable killers which will lay waste to everything in their path. (WIP) Category:Dragon Types Category:Magic